Diaz VS Daley 2
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Paul Daley Fanfiction. Nick Confronts Paul about the Strike-Force Weigh In...


_**A/N:**_ UFC Slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

_**A/N:**_ Some facts are Changed and Re-Arranged.

..."

Why was Paul Daley pulling the MMA Angry Brock Lesnar Bullshit?

"What the fuck?" Nick Diaz asked.

He was standing there in the changing room. He watched Paul Daley Boxing the Changing Room wall. Nick didn't get Paul sometimes. One minute they were friends. The next...Nick thought he knew who's fault it was. "Has Ariel said shit? Nick asked. Paul nodded.

..."

"From what Ariel's been saying it's just...I don't think you respect me. As a fighter Nick" Paul said.

"Bullshit" Nick said. He was about to sit on a changing room bench when he thought better of it.

"Look...do you wanna spar?" Nick asked.

..."

Paul shrugged, but Nick knew that Paul wouldn't turn that offer down. Nate had Texted Nick. He said that he was Training with Melendez. But Nate didn't tell Nick where. Nick drove Paul over to his own training camp. No-one should be in there, and Nick had the keys.

He opened the Training Centre and let Paul in. Once they were Both in there Nick looked around. He called out Nate's name.

"Nate!" Nick asked in every room. He got no answer.

..."

"Nick relax okay? Your Little Brother's not spying on us. We can do..._whatever_ we want" Paul said. He gently squeezed Nick's shoulder, but Nick shrugged him off. Nick locked the door. Both fighters pulled on Sparring equipment and got in the ring. Sparring with Paul Daley was always going to be a challenge.

Paul hit hard and fast, but Nick had a good chin and even better Body Shots. There was no way in hell that Nick Diaz was getting TKO'd by Daley. Not Today, or any other day. With Three Sparring Rounds over, Nick wondered how Paul was still standing. Both guys pulled off their training equipment and sat down on the mats.

..."

They were** Exhausted...**

..."

Paul sat on the mat with his legs crossed. "Nick you really need to work on _that_ Left Hook" Paul said.

"Fuck you" Nick said.

Paul smiled. Without thinking Paul leaned over and kissed him.

..."

Paul leaned away. But Nick reached for Paul's wrist and kissed him back. Paul stroked Nick's thighs and put his hand in Nick's Trousers. Nick let him play down there for a while. He rubbed Nick's balls with the back of his hand.

Nick Widened his trousers and pushed Paul's hand out. Nick Diaz started to take control. He pushed Paul down on the mat. When Paul was on his back, facing upwards, Nick mounted him.

..."

He pushed Paul's T-shirt up and kissed his chest. Nick rubbed Paul's stomach until his hands were numb and Paul was moaning. Nick pulled Daley's Trousers down to his thighs. He sharply pulled down Paul's Boxer Shorts too. Nick wrapped his fingers around the other fighter's dick.

Nick rubbed Paul's tip and jerked Paul off until he got harder. Nick leaned over Paul kissing his neck. Then he used his knee and rubbed it against Paul. Paul pushed his chest upwards and Nick gently bit Paul's upper chest. Paul tried to lift Nick up. When that didn't work he used his own weight to tip Nick off of him.

..."

Nick sild off of the mat, ass first.

"Fuck" Nick said.

"You're so impatient mate. But you're American so I should have seen this, and the Trash-Talk coming" Paul said.

..."

"What? You were the one bitching at the Weigh-In and shit" Nick said.

"I said, I was sorry. Look, let me make it up to you" Paul said. Nick's shirt was sweaty. It took Paul some effort to roll it up. He ran a shaky hand over Nick's toned body. He twisted Nick's nipples until Nick tugged at him to stop. Paul kissed Nick's Six-Pack before he took Nick's Jogging Bottom's down.

..."

Nick leaned back as Paul Stroked him. Then licked him. Paul steadied himself before rubbing Nick slowly. Then he went down on him. As The Welter-Weight touched him, Nick stared at the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Trophies on the far shelves. Nick wondered why he hadn't brought any of his _**own**_ Trophies in. Maybe he didn't want the attention.

The Trophies sparkled as Nick closed his eyes. He was drifting on the sensations that Paul was giving him. Paul's mouth was warm, and his tongue was wet. Paul was definitely ready to tease every part of Nick's body. Nick's breathing got heavier. He stopped himself from moaning.

..."

_**"Fuck that moaning Porno shit. He ain't that Good"**_ Nick told himself.

Still, that thought didn't stop Nick from grabbing the side of the Mat. As Paul sucked harder Nick's Stomach tensed. But Nick Diaz was nervous and trembling inside and out. It wasn't just because of Paul. The wind from outside caused one of the Cooler Fans to fall against the wall.

..."

Paul slowed down on top of Nick.

Nick looked around and saw a shadow outside of the window.

Nick told himself that weird Shadow was the reason why he hadn't come yet. That Shadow was making him paranoid. Paul got of off Nick and sat on the hard floor. Nick pulled up his Jogging Bottoms.

..."

"I'm just gonna use your Loo" Paul said.

"What?" Nick asked. Nick Diaz knew quite a few British UFC Fighters. But he was still getting used to British Slang.

"The Bathroom" Paul said. Nick nodded and got up. When Paul was out of sight, he walked towards the cooler fan. He picked it up and looked out of the window.

..."

No-one seemed to be there, Thank fuck.

Moment's later Paul came back, looking and smelling fresher.

"I'm gonna head back" Paul said.

..."

"You want a lift?" Nick asked even though he couldn't be bothered to give him one.

"Nah I'll take the bus. I guess If you want to see me fight, you'll have to come to Bellator" Paul said.

"What?" Nick asked confused.

..."

"Yeah, um...Bellator called me. Offered me a Contract. I'd be Stupid to turn it down" Paul said.

"Ain't you still with Strike-Force?" Nick asked.

"My Strike-Force Contract Expired. And it's not like Dana White's gonna call me now. Not with Jason High shoving Refs" Paul said.

..."

"You ain't touched a Ref" Nick said.

"No, I punched Koscheck...that was...worse" Paul said looking at the floor. Nick wasn't sure if Paul was faking this Pity party...

Or was Paul Daley really sorry?

..."

"That shit was ages ago" Nick said.

"Tell Dana White that. I'll see you in My Corner in Bellator sometime Nick" Paul said.

..."

Nick didn't know why Paul sounded so sure of himself. Nick was a UFC Fighter. He couldn't really be seen with Bellator Fighters...

What would Dana say?

..."

Could Nick risk it?


End file.
